So Strangely Out Of Character
by HyperCLM
Summary: Isabella and Gretchen were seemingly "going around the USA" to collect the 'Around The USA' patch. However, is that what they're doing? If not, then what are they doing instead? Will Phineas discover his feelings, and confess them in time? Rated T for, theme and maybe safety. Hinty-hint: No flaming! Also, obvious OOC is obvious, so don't blame me on that, it's on purpose.
1. The Enveloped Sadness

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, in any way, shape or form. I only own the plot. =)**

**Chapter 1: Going Around The USA Not Bustin'**

* * *

**General POV**

It was a nice, summer morning, 7:21 exactly, when Perry placed on his fedora, becoming Agent P. The platypus tried going into one of his secret entrances. He went to the stairs, and opened the 9th step. Unfortunately, there was only a sign that blocked the entrance, the one that turned green and red.

"-From The OWCA-

Out Of Service. Please try getting a higher score next time.

Your Score - 499,999,999

Door's Score - 500,000,000"

He chattered out of frustration since he knew what game he achieved 499,999,999 points in. Perry was thinking, _Oh come on! There was no way I could have gotten 500 million points in Through The Fire and Flames! I had to use hacks just to get to 10 million! Oh, and yes, I do play Guitar Hero 3._ Instead of spending 15 seconds to hack the door, like always, he just contacted Major Monogram on his wristwatch.

"Oh, so you couldn't get 500 million points in Through The Fire and Flames, Agent P?" Major Monogram taunted, which earned him a stare for 22 seconds, and a chatter. "I know that it's impossible to get 500 million points, but blame Carl."

"HEY! You used the random number generator, not me!" The unpaid intern's voice could be faintly heard.

"But it out, Carl! You're the person who helped me get it out of the 'invention' setting!" An annoyed Major Monogram countered. Agent P chattered, as he had no time to waste on their arguments. Major Monogram continued, "Anyways, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning on stopping all busting! You must stop him!" While Major Monogram said the word stop, Agent P wondered, _Why would I have to stop him on something like that? Besides Vanessa not wanting to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz… The only other buster is Candace, and she's 95% out of luck…_ So the confused Agent P gave a 'exactly-why-do-I-have-to-do-this' look to Major Monogram.

"We don't want any characters going out-of-character. It'll ruin the show! The next episode of it will come up in 13 minutes, called 'Paris Panic', I think…" The leader answered. Agent P was beyond tired of this. So he left on his flying vehicle, thinking, _Exactly why do I have to do this? That episode was fake since 2009…_

As Agent P carefully concealed himself from the boys, as he was flying by, he saw a machine, very similar to the machine Major Monogram and Carl were arguing about just minutes ago. All of a sudden, worry came to the platypus's mind.

**Ferb's POV**

Today, Phineas and I are building a "Brain Reader" machine. We got that idea from a machine that automatically thinks up ideas for you. Baljeet believed that it was a fortune teller. Let me start with the time we found this machine in our backyard.

After eating with our friends, minus Isabella and Irving (we permanently kicked him out, and got a restraining order), I was the first to find the machine, so I just guided them to it. I cannot tell much about the machine, as it really is nothing special. Buford gets pumped since Baljeet loves machines like these, so he gives Baljeet a wedgie, again.

"Don't you dare say anything about the mechanics or codes of this machine! Not after last time!" Shouted Buford, in an angry-but-not-really tone.

"Actually, I believe that this is a fortune teller. I've heard that machines like this can predict what may happen from a 50 minute time-span from the moment it is used.' Baljeet recited, in a tone when people tell myths.

"I don't believe you." Buford said, very slowly, backing away from the machine. "Let's bet on this! Loser has to get wedgies by the winner 25 times throughout the day."

"FINE!" Baljeet quickly responded in a shouting tone.

Right then, I bet my 25 dollars in front of Phineas. "Oh? So you wanna bet who is going to win?" Phineas said in a mocking tone. I simply nod, and then point to his right pocket, which contained 25 dollars. "Okay then, the loser will lose $25 to the winner." I then immediately get into fighting stance, just to point out that I'm serious.

It was stuck at 'numbers' setting at first, but after Buford took part in some 47 minutes of pushing a lever to get it back to the 'invention' setting. Man was that tricky. I still wondered about why Isabella would be late, when all of a sudden…

"Hello, Ferb." Came out Isabella's voice, somewhat cute, but that's Phineas's comment, not mine. There's just something...wrong with that hello, but I cannot find it out myself… I gave a simple wave, and she began saying something. "There's just something I needed to tell you. Gretchen, Katie, Milly and I would be busy all 4 weeks trying to collect our 'Around-The-USA' patches." As she was about to say something else, I gave an 'are-you-sure' face because that seems suspicious, since she would have to take the entire troop first. She responded, "Yes, I am sure. Just tell Phineas that I'll be gone for 4 weeks, okay?"

Then finally, I say, "But why just Gretchen, Katie, Milly, and you?" I made sure that I said it in a very serious tone to make sure that Isabella understood my concern.

"The others refused on this patch." Was all she could utter before leaving the house, very quietly. I felt disappointed from this news, no Gretchen for 4 straight weeks...wait a minute. Am I actually, no, this would be the regular reaction for any friend. I walk very slowly through the living room and the kitchen to go out through the glass doors.

"Phineas. Isabella's not going to be here for 4 weeks." I said in the same serious tone I used against Isabella.

**General POV**

Agent P arrived at the Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated building, and immediately jumped off his flying vehicles into a window. He rolled enough to enter Dr. Doofenshmirtz's trap, which is just straps holding down Agent P's hands and feet. Suddenly, a very elderly voice shouted, "Oh, if it isn't Perry the Platypus! Are you trying to bust me for what I do?" As he said those words, Agent P thought, _Yes, I am trying to bust you. Except I do it right, unlike someone I know…_ He also gave a disapproving face.

"Anyways, I am tired of Vanessa trying to bust me all the time, so you know what?! I reveal…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz uncovers the machine concealed by the curtains, before he continued. "...the Non-Bust-Inator!" Agent P immediately squirmed at the appearance of no backstory.

The scientist in the lab coat sighed, and then began saying something, "What? I already told you about my backstory. You didn't catch it?" Agent P then thought, _Oh, about the part about Vanessa? That's the backstory…? Really?! You had to hide it from me? What are you, Dr. Doofenshmirtz?!_

"I think you did, so obviously, anyone shot with this ray will no longer feel the need to bust!" He happily grinned when he shouted this… While Perry just gave a 'do-you-believe-that-this-is-actually-going-to-work' face. "Now for a test run, I'll shoot random out into the sky!"

Just on cue, Perry just slide his hands and feet out carefully. Right after that, like any other time, he kicked Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the face, while hitting the self-destruct button, before Dr. Doofenshmirtz actually got to use the ray. Just as Agent P escaped, he flew with his jetpack, hearing the usual, "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" With that, he placed his last thoughts on his mission, _Wow. He's really gone weak. There's no fighting for today… Way too early. Hey, what time is it anyways? 2 o'clock?! I should walk home instead then._ He then landed on the road, some 4 miles from the Flynn-Fletcher house.

His wristwatch began to flash, over and over again. Suddenly, after accepting the voice call, a quick and somewhat scared Major Monogram screamed, "Someone in your host family has went out of character! What will I do now?!"

_Oh dear no, who could it be this time? Last time, Linda got very...funky...I should say. It couldn't be…!_

**?'s POV**

I was sitting with Gretchen only because she suggested that the things we were going to do were not good for the kids. We were in a bus, somewhere in Missouri, when I questioned Gretchen's actions. I had no idea where we were going, but I hoped it was good. She was my friend, but I felt like it was more than that, and so did she. However, I just have one thing to ask her.

"Gretchen...?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are we actually going to marry each other...?"

"Yes, yes we are going to get married together."

Good.

* * *

**The end of chapter 1. Please R&R, and have a good day! All real constructive criticism will be accepted. So far, something is wrong here.**

**Tentative Preview:**

**"'I hope that things don't go bad within anyone…' Was all I heard from mom…as we exited my house."**

**Small Fact:**

**In this story, Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz watch "Phineas and Ferb: The Spin-Off." With all the characters from "Phineas and Ferb" starred inside that series.**


	2. We're Not Stealing From Google!

**I still don't own Phineas & Ferb in any way, shape, or form. Or Google.**

**I will take requests, in the form of a PM, as to which character should go out of character. Heck, you may even name up to 4 characters to get out of character. (Fireside Girls will be considered as well.) You may come up with a possible plot. However, all rated M plots will be rejected.**

**Chapter 2: We're Not Stealing From Google!**

**Ferb's POV**

I knew right now that Phineas's mind was blown up to bits. That announcement I just made, seemed like a bomb, and everyone is still shocked that I did it.

**Phineas's POV**

Why didn't Isabella tell me she was going to be gone for 4 long weeks? It seemed like she just wanted to get away from me…

"Are you okay?" My step-brother asked.

"I think I am….not. I have to build the 'Brain Reader' machine. Ferb help me." I quickly responded. It just seemed to me that I may never ever recover from this...betrayal.

**No POV**

_Okay, Major Monogram, who went out of character this time?_, the silent platypus thought. Carl, through his wristwatch, announced some news. "There's good new and bad news. The good news is that the inator Dr. Doofenshmirtz built did not shoot after you self-destruct it. Now that I think about it, it might've shot something, but probably about 92 light years away." Perry slowly calmed down, but not too much as he still has bad news. "The bad news is that are 2 girls named Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Gretchen went out of character. They're somewhere in Missouri, I think. They could be doing that no other girls would ever do. Just. Get. Them. Back. At. Your…" Since Agent P knew what he was going to say, he just turned the wristwatch off. _I know what I must do. Bring Phineas and friends to Missouri. This isn't going where I think it will…_

**Linda's POV**

"Lawrence, dear, can you make sure everyone is alright? Seems like something went wrong with Phineas." I shouted with concern.

"Oh Linda, I think he's fine." He assured me.

"I've heard that Isabella is gone for 4 weeks, and Phineas is very depressed." I countered. Then I call Vivian, Isabella's mother. "Hey, Vivian. Where's Isabella?"

"I don't know. I think she's alright...but I better give her a call." A mexican voice was heard through Linda's phone.

9 minutes later, Vivian couldn't speak. Not at all. Linda wanted to know what happened to her. "Vivian?! Are you alright?!"

Through the phone, Vivian spoke slowly, "Isabella and Gretchen...they're…getting..."

**Ferb's POV**

Apparently, mom has been shocked for some reason...but then...the truth comes altogether. At least Perry was here to hear it. We were assembled by mom and dad so that they could tell the truth. Even the rest of the Fireside Girls are here.

"Vivian, you can say it now…" Mom spoke in a soothing voice.

"Isabella and Gretchen… They're in Missouri…" The mexican voice was heard through Linda's cellphone.

A lot of people gasped, except for Buford, who just exclaimed, "Ha ha! It was probably because of his obliviousness!"

Then, I punched him right in the stomach and said in a scary tone, "This is also MY Gretchen in Missouri, you got that?!"

"Fine."

Phineas interrupted all of a sudden, "Why would she be in Missouri then?!"

The voice from the phone continued on, "They're planning on marrying each other."

I silently guided the Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet and Phineas out of the house to do some discussion.

**General POV**

Perry stayed behind, placed on his fedora, and recorded the truth onto his wristwatch. "What? So there's 2 characters going out of character?!" Major Monogram's voice could be heard. Perry chattered. "And they're going to be marrying each other? This is just all kinds of wrong! Agent P, just hope that things go okay. Our sources say, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wasn't behind it, so we're leaving you on break for now." Perry was saddened, but he knew that he couldn't influence anything, besides Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

**Ferb's POV**

"I hope that things don't go bad within anyone…" Was all I heard from mom…as we exited my house.

Phineas decided to halt construction on the 'Brain Reader' machine, although we barely started. I almost forgot we were actually going to do that today. He said, "We need to get both of them back, especially Isabella…before they... marry each other..."

He was heartbroken that his crush, Isabella, was going to get married to Gretchen, AKA my crush. I was heartbroken by that as well...but there's something wrong about that statement Phineas just said. While I was close to tears, Holly, Adyson, Ginger, Katie and Milly were taking notes for some reason, and giggling. Make that 2 things wrong. But really, just how could they legally marry each other? So I voiced out my concern on their plan, "Wait...how could they marry each other? We're only 10, remember?"

"To be honest, before Isabella and Gretchen left Milly and I, I saw a machine that looked like a worm…" Katie answered, a little too quickly.

"Not our Ageworm!"

"You built that?"

"Yes, yes I did. It was in case…" Phineas stopped speaking as he was inaudible at that point.

"In case of what?" Ginger asked, hoping for the one answer I was sorta hoping for too. Then continued, knowing he wouldn't answer that question. "In case you and Isabella were both impatient of marrying each other?"

Wow. The Fireside Girls were at this point, laughing out loud (actually), and that right there is how Phineas got really angry with Ginger. "SHUT UP!" Ginger placed on another patch, presumably the 'I just got yelled by a cute boy' patch.

**Phineas's POV/Thoughts**

_Oh dear, what did I just say to Ginger… I should apologize...to her...and my Isabella. That's probably why she left me… _I thought. Right as I finished my sentence, I'd realized my feelings. I'd hate to admit it, but Ginger is right. I'm in love.

I said slowly and quietly, but with little silence, "...we need to get my girlfriend...back...and Ferb's as well."

Everyone was staring at me with a blank face. More like a 'what-did-you-just-say' expression, than having no idea what to do. Candace opened her window, finally breaking the silence that's been going on now, asked very seriously, "Phineas...did you pay attention to what you just said right there?!"

"Yes, yes I did, Candace. Wanna help us out with locating specifically where Isabella and Gretchen are?"

"Well, since mom is dead in shock right now, yes I will." Then, she started to rush down the stairs into the backyard. That's a little out of character if you ask me. Isn't she trying to bust Ferb and I?

A little while, since Candace is getting ready, Baljeet asked, "Well how are we going to build a locator?"

"Easy, just convert the 'Brain Reader' into a locator."

I just had something to ask myself...in my thoughts… _How or why did I suddenly get better after the revealing of a girl-to-girl marriage?_

**Ferb's POV**

"Phineas, you're trying hard now… It's probably because you think Gretchen was the one who caused all of this, don't you?!" I asked, since I know Phineas like an open book.

"Mayyybe… Let's just end it at, they both wanted to do this, okay?" Clearly, Phineas kind of thought of Gretchen as the one who caused all of this, but not really, so I simply nod.

After about 150 seconds of heavy operating, we have officially converted the Brain Reader into a locator that only locates people in Missouri. "So you're finished?" Candace asked, while inside the house.

"It's finished!" Holly screamed...Phineas was supposed to answer that, not her. Oh well…

"Ferb, hit the machine!" Phineas called out, just as I pressed a button. We had to google up Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and Gretchen on the machine.

We were going to be performing the next step when Katie interjected in, "Say, why did you have to steal from Google?"

"We didn't."

Then, we transferred their searches onto Google Earth, and got this message:

ISABELLA GRACIA-SHAPIRO AND GRETCHEN CANNOT BE FOUND IN MISSOURI ON GOOGLE EARTH. PLEASE TRY AGAIN.

**The end of chapter 2! So far, no new words have been given about Isabella's and Gretchen's location, so Phineas builds a locator, only to find that option in vain. Please review/favorite! Real constructive criticism in reviews is A-Okay!**


	3. To Cope May Mean To Go

**Welcome to the beginning of chapter 3, chaps!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in any form, shape or way. Only this storyline.**

**Chapter 3: Acting All Yuri That And Yuri This**

**Last Time On… So Strangely Out Of Character...**

_We got this message, after transferring their searches onto Google Earth:_

_ISABELLA GRACIA-SHAPIRO AND GRETCHEN CANNOT BE FOUND IN MISSOURI ON GOOGLE EARTH. PLEASE TRY AGAIN._

**NOW; Gretchen's POV**

We're still in Missouri, getting off the bus, near a chapel, that we took just to get away from those fools. "Now those goons will never guess we're getting married!" I accidentally say…

"You two are getting married? I hope you're not insane to do that…" The bus driver overheard, just as Isabella kissed me in the cheek. Then I overheard him talk, "Ugh… I hope everyone else is okay… New rule! No girls under 12 is allowed to be marrying or dating each other on this bus, GOT IT?!" Just then, out of the 20 passengers that were on the bus, including us, only 1 remains. I wonder how that is possible. "Oh come on!" I heard him scream, as we walked away. Only 4 hours before Isabella and I get married.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to get out that Ageworm, Gretchen?"

"Oh! Right…" I got out the Ageworm, which really is just a machine shaped like a worm. I got the machine to transform Isabella and I into 19 year olds, very gorgeous ladies we are indeed..

"We look awesome!" I make an excited statement, while Isabella suddenly grabbed me into a Mexican dance. It's quite unfitting considering we were in wedding gowns, but that is fine.

"I love you, Isabella…"

"I love you as well, Gretchen…"

**Phineas's POV**

"But how could they be gone?!" I was in despair...and couldn't locate Isabella...or Gretchen. However, I did say that the Ageworm was missing as well...so I think they've grown up enough with that machine to skirt around the rules. Then I realize something, and ordered Ferb to locate any related searches.

"Are you sure you aren't stealing from Google, Phineas?" Katie interjected again… I was getting annoyed by Katie right now.

"For the last time, we did not-"

I was interrupted by the machine saying a new message:

RELATIVE SEARCHES HAVE BEEN LOCATED, DO YOU WANT TO SEARCH?

Ferb hit yes...and only 2 came up, and both were Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Gretchen...the only thing is…

"But they're 19!" The Fireside Girls screamed, like when someone wasn't believing what they were clearly seeing evidence against them.

I came to the conclusion that it WAS these two missing. "Wait...look at how similar Isabella, at 19, seems to be at age 10. Pink dress, black hair, similar hairstyles, and appearance…"

"Now that you think of it, it does seem familiar…" Katie agreed with me, and Ginger observed about how Gretchen at 19 looked, "And for Gretchen, she still retains her glasses, orange hair...although I have never seen her in plaid brown before."

"Machine, locate these 2 new searches, please!"

Fortunately, this message appeared, the one I'd been waiting for:

SUBJECTS HAVE BEEN FOUND

"Ah! So they're in… Treetop Chapel?" Seriously…? Which one is it?

"Now I remember! My grandmother and Baljeet's grandfather were married there 19 years ago!" Buford answered...and how could he remember that far? He wasn't even alive back then…

"Phineas! I just found out the location of Treetop Chapel!" Candace shouted, from the house. I thought she was getting ready. "It's in Southwest Missouri! And make it snappy, I managed to get ahold of the receptions. Isabella and Gretchen are getting married at 10:18 PM! That leaves you with 1 hour...wait...with the time zone differences, you actually have 2 hours. Now, GO!" Wow, she really does want to stop the world from recognizing a relationship. One where there were no hints for each other's love.

**Isabella's POV**

"Gretchen, should we just keep this a secret…?" I asked my possible other, since we were just silently walking to the Treetop Chapel.

"No, I don't think so. And if any of our friends come here, we won't just be all rude and not let them see our love…" Her stomach growls, so I just giggle a little.

"Hey...don't you think we can just eat somewhere, Gretchen?"

"Yeah… I'm getting hungry… Wouldn't want to marry you on an empty stomach." I giggled because of her comment about not wanting to marry me on an empty stomach, and she giggled because my stomach just rumbled.

I really didn't care about the scenery, as long as I felt bliss about being with Gretchen...every...time…

We finally reach a Subway's, and already at 8:20, around 30 minutes since we were near Treetop Chapel, we entered into the restaurant. Everyone gave us weird looks, some that are out to kill us, and others just think it's interesting.

"Why are both of you wearing wedding gowns?!"

"Are you two getting married? That is just sick!"

"You two offend our country."

"I think they're bridesmaids."

I was getting tired of this, when 2 supporters commented among themselves.

"I am intrigued by the fact that people are willing to be jerks to these women. In fact, it's offensive, and these people should watch their mouths."

"It doesn't really matter whether they're wedding each other or not. Please stop being jerks to these ladies...please…"

I felt a little happy again, after they supported us in this war Gretchen and I accidentally created by walking in. Mainly we order just a sub, a regular ol' sandwich.

**Gretchen's POV**

Heh… I guess we accidentally caused a war that they might forget some day. I was thinking of ordering something just for the 2 of us, but then, would it really matter? Would my love for her truly change…? That's why we just got regular ol' subs, as they called it. Literally, I got into an argument with a cashier because I said, "a regular sub."

Anyways, it's 9 o'clock now, and we had lost direction of the Treetop Chapel. We kept asking for help, but no Missourian would help us.

As Isabella and I were walking slowly, "I'd suggest we just give up searching…"

"No...I don't think so. Unfortunately, it wasn't Christmas yet...so what should we do then?"

"Don't know. I wonder...did you ever lose your touch? You know…"

"I might have...but only because it isn't cute, but beautiful. Ah...alright... Whatcha' doin?"

"Ah! I'm just, desperate at finding that Chapel… Before...Before we-"

**Isabella' POV**

Gretchen was losing hope, but to be in truth, it really doesn't matter whether we get married in that Chapel or not. In fact, I wanted to make her feel better…

"Gretchen… It's alright. If we just keep trying our hardest… It doesn't matter, I'll always love you." I soothed her in a soothing, yet cute voice. Seems like I _haven't_ lost my touch yet.

"Thanks Isabella…" However, there's still one problem, where is the Chapel, exactly?! We'll find it before 10, I just know it.

**Phineas's POV**

"Guys, let's just use the Sunbeater 3000, although we will have to decrease its speed. We're only going for 1,000 miles within 15 minutes." I officially declare. "Let's go in!"

"YEAH!" Followed everyone.

Eh… The Sunbeater 3000 ride this time wasn't exactly special, but that's due to the fact that we're going 4,000 miles an hour. Heh...not really, it's just the situation that was beheaded onto us that made it not-so special.

"Hey...shouldn't we be similar to Isabella's age?" One female voice called.

"Huh...I didn't think of that. However, my response is no." I replied.

**General POV**

While Phineas and a Fireside Girl got into an argument about their next portion of the plan, at exactly 9:10, Perry checked his wristwatch and contacted Major Monogram. He also placed on his animal translator, just to make everything easier for Major Monogram to explain.

"Major Monogram...you need to figure out some way to stop this wedding." Asked Agent P.

"Exactly how?!" Replied and asked Major Monogram, clearly loud enough that Carl was able to contribute to their current dilemma.

"What about his 'normal-inator,' sir? Dr. Doofenshmirtz quickly built this just to prevent Gretchen's and Isabella's wedding from happening. He's very annoyed of people going out of character." Carl answered, in a nerdy tone, but no one minds it.

_Didn't Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan from earlier involved turning all the busting people into people who don't bust?! He must be wicked today!_ Perry thought to himself. I simply nod.

"Okay, we'll retrieve the Normal-inator, and you just stand and watch us be successful in this mission." Major Monogram said, in a confident tone.

As Major Monogram and Carl gave a nod to a each other and ended the chat on his wristwatch, Perry's thoughts kept rumbling. _What if this doesn't work…? What if...Gretchen and Isabella truly did want to marry each other? What would happen to Phineas then?_

**Author's Note: I've made it so that Isabella and Gretchen don't have to deal with a lot of wedding vows, clear? Please support this story by favoriting/following/reviewing. All real constructive criticism will be accepted.**


End file.
